Love will not go anywhere
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Sejauh-jauhnya jarak memisahkan kita, sekeras-kerasnya orang lain berusaha memutuskan hubungan kita, tetapi yang namanya jodoh itu takkan pergi ke mana-mana, kan? Future!AU


**Love will not go anywhere by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I'm not take any profit from this fic.**

Hola! Maaf kalo lama update, kepepet banget sama tugas sekolah. Inilah fanfic baru Yukira yang masih berbau romance.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Hari itu, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu seorang gadis yang akhirnya menjadi istri masa depanku di sini, SMA Kaijou. Tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa aku akan menjadi suami dari seorang atlet karate kebanggaan Kaijou. Manusia memang tak pernah tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu dengan jodoh mereka. Tetapi, Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana indah di balik itu semua, kan?

Dan... disinilah semua itu bermula...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti setelah latihan basket yang sangat menguras tenagaku hari ini. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ memberikan menu latihan tambahan yang cukup berat beberapa hari terakhir ini demi persiapan winter cup.

Aku melewati ruangan klub karate ketika melihat seorang gadis berseragam karate dengan rambut cokelat di _blow_ keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku terpana ketika melihat gadis tersebut melepaskan jepit yang menyanggul rambutnya. Rambutnya panjang tergerai dan aku terkejut ketika dia menatapku dengan manik _lavender_ -nya.

Cantik, cantik sekali. Begitulah kesan pertamaku ketika melihatnya. Tetapi, itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena dia langsung pergi setelah menatapku.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Kuamati gerak-geriknya hingga rela bersembunyi di balik lemari sepatu supaya tidak ketahuan fans-fans gilaku.

Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Itulah kalimat kiasan yang menggambarkan diriku ketika aku ketahuan sedang menguntitnya.

"Beberapa hari ini, ada orang yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun," katanya. "Dan tak kusangka, ternyata kaulah orangnya."

"A.. ah, maaf! Aku hanya bermaksud ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dekat-ssu!" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kalau ingin berkenalan, kenapa tidak menemuiku secara langsung?"

"Itu karena aku takut kau akan diteror oleh fans-fansku-ssu!"

"Kalau itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menanganinya." ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Kenalkan, aku Nakamura Michiko. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kise Ryouta-ssu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

* * *

Itu pertemuan yang cukup membuatku malu mengingatnya, tetapi itu menjadi awal dari terjalinnya hubungan kami sebagai sepasang sahabat.

Sejak aku bertemu Michikocchi—ketika itu aku masih memanggilnya dengan marganya—, aku selalu menghampirinya setelah memastikan keadaan sudah sepi. Ketika para fansku datang untuk melabrak Michikocchi, Michikocchi langsung menghajar mereka dengan jurus-jurus karatenya.

Perlahan namun pasti, perasaanku pada Michikocchi mulai berubah dari rasa sayang menjadi suka. Aku sering menatapnya diam-diam, menanyainya macam-macam hingga Michikocchi marah kepadaku karena terlalu bawel, _and you know? She is looked be adorable when scolded me._

Selama 3 tahun bersamanya, aku sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Michikocchi. Tetapi, aku takut ditolak karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Nyaris tak ada gadis yang seperti dia, cantik tapi sederhana dan juga cerdas. Gadis-gadis yang kutemui seringkali berpenampilan mewah dan menor supaya bisa dilirik oleh pria-pria tampan dan populer. Jujur saja, aku tak sudi menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seperti itu. Aku lebih suka gadis yang sederhana sekaligus tidak mengekang diriku.

Akhirnya, hari yang kunantikan tiba. Tepatnya seminggu sebelum kelulusan kami di SMA Kaijou. Saat itu, aku mengajak Michikocchi pergi ke sebuah bukit untuk sekadar kemping kecil-kecilan. Ketika kami duduk di depan api unggun, barulah aku mulai mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah kupendam selama 3 tahun.

"Nakamura-chan, ada yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu,"

"Eh?" Michikocchi menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku... aku... sebenarnya tak terlalu nyaman ketika berdua bersamamu sebagai sahabat. E-entah kenapa a-aku bisa begini, tapi yang jelas..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku sambil menutup wajahku yang sudah memerah dan langsung menatapnya kembali. "Aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu,"

"Kau serius?!" Michikocchi kaget.

"I-iya, aku benar-benar serius-ssu!"

"Jangan main-main, Kise-kun!"

Aku langsung memegang kedua tangannya dan mulai menatapnya dengan serius. Michikocchi terkejut ketika melihat gerakan spontanku, tetapi dia membiarkanku memegang tangannya.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan cinta," kataku serius. "Aku memang sudah menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu. Walaupun kau tak secantik gadis-gadis lain di luar sana, tetapi kebaikan hati dan kelugasanmu dalam berbicaralah yang membuatku bertekuk lutut,"

Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Michikocchi, maukah kau menjalin hubungan denganku sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Michikocchi makin kaget mendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung membuka suaranya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu, namun aku memilih untuk memendamnya karena aku tahu kalau aku pasti kalah bersaing dari gadis-gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan seksi dariku. Singkat kata, aku bukanlah gadis menarik bagimu,"

"Michikocchi bicara apa-ssu?!" bantahku. "Aku tidak memilih seorang gadis berdasarkan fisik, tetapi aku mencari gadis yang sederhana, cerdas dan berkepribadian kuat. Dan gadis itu adalah kau sendiri."

Michikocchi terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kuterima pernyataanmu, Kise Ryouta-kun."

* * *

Seminggu setelah kemping kecil itu, kami lulus dari SMA Kaijou. Michikocchi mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatan kami sekaligus mendapatkan undangan dari jurusan sastra Inggris universitas Waseda—salah satu universitas terkemuka di Jepang. Sementara aku mendapatkan nilai yang cukup baik dan memulai perjuanganku untuk memasuki sebuah sekolah penerbangan terkenal demi mengejar cita-citaku sebagai pilot.

Ada yang menarik dari acara kelulusan ini, ketika Michikocchi diminta maju ke depan untuk memberikan sambutan—entah terlalu jujur atau apa—dia justru melontarkan kalimat yang sukses membuat semua gadis patah hati.

"... Dan yang terakhir, aku mempersembahkan penghargaan ini untuk pacarku, Kise Ryouta-kun yang telah memberikan dukungan kepadaku sehingga aku bisa berdiri di podium ini sebagai lulusan terbaik SMA Kaijou tahun ini."

Spontan saja seisi sekolah kaget mendengarnya, terutama fans-fansku. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan histeris bahkan tangisan karena tak menyangka bahwa aku yang mereka puja-puja karena ketampananku telah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis di sini.

"Kise-kuuun! Kenapa tak memberitahu kami kalau kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Kise-sama telah mengkhianati kami!"

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Michikocchi setelah turun dari podium.

"Biasa, mereka tak merelakanku bersamamu-ssu," jawabku enteng.

"Heh, itu karma atas perbuatan mereka terhadapku," sahut Michikocchi sambil menatap sinis para fansku yang sibuk jerit-jerit seperti orang stres. "Ayo kita pergi."Aku mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti Michikocchi keluar dari aula Kaijou.

* * *

Sejak kami lulus dari SMA Kaijou, aku dan Michikocchi jadi jarang bertemu karena melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang berbeda. Namun, kami tetap berusaha menjaga keharmonisan hubungan kami dengan cara saling mengunjungi tempat kuliah masing-masing—walaupun itu sering menimbulkan perkara di kampus Michikocchi.

Tetapi, hubungan kami tak selamanya mulus. Terkadang kami bertengkar karena _miscomunication_ yang biasanya timbul karena salah sangka. Pernah sekali aku membentak Michikocchi karena hilang kesabaran dan berujung pada Michkocchi yang menangis karena sakit hati. Jika sudah begitu, aku langsung minta maaf sambil memeluknya dan berkata kalau aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya.

2 tahun kemudian, sebulan menjelang kelulusanku dari sekolah penerbangan, aku mengajaknya pergi piknik di bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cintaku di depan api unggun.

"Michikocchi, aku akan berhenti." Itu kalimat pertama yang kulontarkan ketika kami duduk bersebelahan di atas bukit.

"Berhenti apa?" sahut Michikocchi sambil mengunyah _cupcake_ nya.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi model," jawabku. "Hari kelulusanku sudah dekat dan pihak JAL sudah menerimaku sebagai karyawan tetap mereka,"

"Bagaimana dengan penggemarmu? Apakah kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

"Belum. Manajerku belum mau mengumumkannya kepada publik,"

"Haah..." Michikocchi menghela napas. "Jika kau sudah benar-benar berhenti bekerja sebagai model, aku tidak keberatan. Kejarlah cita-citamu sebagai pilot, jangan pedulikan omongan orang, buktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi seorang pilot yang handal walaupun orang-orang sudah tak mengenalmu lagi sebagai seorang model."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata pilihanku menjadikan Michikocchi sebagai kekasihku memang tidak salah, dia selalu mendukung segala sesuatu yang kulakukan, termasuk mendukung pilihanku untuk hengkang dari dunia modelling yang telah membesarkan namaku semasa remaja dahulu hingga sekarang walaupun dia tahu bahwa akan banyak gadis yang kecewa karenanya.

Sebulan kemudian, aku akhirnya lulus dan saat itulah aku mengadakan konferensi pers terakhir mengenai hengkangnya aku dari modelling.

"Dari pernyataan yang dibacakan oleh manajer saya, maka mulai saat ini, saya, Kise Ryouta akan berhenti menjadi model untuk selamanya..." terdengar suara histeris dari para fansku yang kebetulan menyaksikan konferensiku. Tetapi aku tetap melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Saya tahu kalau ini kesannya mendadak, tetapi saya memang sudah membuat keputusan berhenti sejak saya menjalani studi akhir saya di sekolah penerbangan. Jadi, saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak bisa bekerja lagi sebagai model. Terima kasih untuk semua orang, terutama para penggemar dan para kru kamera yang selama ini sudah mendukung karir saya di dunia model karena berkat kalianlah saya bisa seperti sekarang. Tetapi, saya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru yang lebih baik. Jadi, saya ucapkan selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan konferensi dengan perasaan lega.

* * *

Sejak hengkangnya aku dari dunia modelling, aku mulai bekerja sebagai pilot. Namun, sebagai kosenkuensi atas pilihan yang kubuat, aku harus mem- _break_ hubunganku dengan Michikocchi selama 3 tahun.

"Michikocchi, maafkan aku," kataku pada Michikocchi.

"Eh, kenapa kau meminta maaf, Ryouta-kun?" Michikocchi kaget.

"Kita harus _break_ sementara." Jawabku. Michikocchi semakin kaget.

" _Break?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita rehat dari hubungan ini sejenak, kita harus fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Jadi, mulai detik ini, jangan menghubungiku lagi. Tunggulah aku dengan cara giat bekerja. Menjadi guru TK adalah impianmu sejak dulu, kan?"

"Ya,"

"Jika begitu, aku juga akan bekerja keras di pekerjaanku sekarang. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menghubungimu kembali. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba."

Sesudah mengucapkan itu, aku memegang wajahnya dan mulai menciumi bibir ranumnya. Michikocchi yang mendapatkan perlakuan spontanku itu langsung terkejut, tetapi ia membiarkanku melakukannya.

" _I Love you, baby."_ Ucapku setelah melepaskan ciumanku. Lalu memeluknya sesaat dan langsung pergi sambil mengusap air mataku yang berderai.

Bagiku, itu momen ciuman pertama yang cukup menyakitkan karena setelah peristiwa itu, kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Jangankan bertemu, saling telepon saja mujur dilakukan.

Namun, akhirnya Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kami dengan cara yang sangat indah.

 **3 tahun kemudian, tanggal 31 Mei...**

Sesuai janjiku 3 tahun yang lalu, aku akhirnya kembali menghubungi Michikocchi setelah kepulanganku dari Spanyol setelah terbang selama 3 hari.

" _Halo?"_ sapa suara Michikocchi di telepon.

"Michikocchi, ini aku..." aku membuka suaraku. Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang.

" _Ryou... Ryouta-kun..."_ hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Temui aku di halte bus dekat sekolahmu besok," kataku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

" _Ba... baik, kutunggu dirimu."_

Keesokan harinya, Michikocchi langsung menemuiku. Ia mengenakan kaus _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam dengan dilapisi blus lengan panjang berkerah rendah berwarna _violet_ dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya digerai dengan bandana hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya. _Simple but sexy,_ begitu komentarku dalam hati.

Kami saling berbicara sambil menatap hujan yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengguyur kota Tokyo hingga akhirnya aku melamarnya disini dan dia menerima lamaranku sambil menangis bahagia. Setelah hujan reda, aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya dan ikut menginap di sana karena aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju apartemenku.

2 bulan setelahnya, kami akhirnya menikah. Hari paling sakral kami seumur hidup itu dihadiri oleh keluarga, teman-teman dekatku dan Michikocchi, rekan-rekan di tempat kerjaku dan Michikocchi, juga para _senpai_ kami semasa di klub basket dan klub karate Kaijou tempat kami bernaung dahulu. Lalu, 2 tahun kemudian, kebahagiaan kami semakin lengkap dengan kelahiran Shouta, buah cintaku dengan Michikocchi.

Kini, 5 tahun telah berlalu. Kehidupan keluarga kami semakin berwarna dengan Shouta yang sudah bertambah kemampuannya meskipun belum sebaik anak lainnya, tetapi kami tetap bangga padanya.

"Ayah!" Shouta berlari menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku seputar mekanisme pesawat. Aku langsung meletakkan bukuku di atas meja dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil menciuminya hingga ia tertawa kegelian.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanyaku sambil tetap memeluknya. Shouta langsung menatapku dengan antusias.

"Aku minta Ayah bacain ini untukku-ccu!" katanya sambil memberikan buku cerita 2 bahasa yang baru saja kubelikan seminggu yang lalu.

"Oke-ssu," jawabku sambil menggendong Shouta menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Michikocchi menyampirkan selimut ke arah Shouta yang sudah tertidur pulas setelah mendengarkanku membacakan cerita. Ia langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shouta dan berbisik di telinganya.

" _Good night, Sweetheart. Have a nice dream."_ Lalu ia mencium kening Shouta.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat cara Michikocchi memperlakukan Shouta. Ya, aku sangat menyukai sisi lembut wanita yang sekarang menjadi istriku. Tak kusangka kalau Michikocchi sudah banyak berubah sejak ia mengandung Shouta. Dulu, dia sering berlaku kasar ketika marah, namun sekarang dia menunjukkan sisi lembutnya kepada kami sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya terhadap kami—suami dan anaknya.

"Ryouta-kun, kau belum tidur?" tanya Michikocchi sambil menghampiriku.

"Sengaja belum tidur, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Jawabku sambil menarik tangannya untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara kami, lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Michikocchi, kau tahu?" bisikku seduktif. "Kau semakin cantik sejak melahirkan putra kita,"

"Ryouta-kun gombal, ah," balas Michikocchi yang merasa kegelian karena mendengar bisikanku.

"Aku serius. Dari caramu memperlakukan Shouta, kau memancarkan aura bahagia di wajahmu dan itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Aku langsung berdiri dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Michikocchi langsung bereaksi dengan cara mencengkram rambutku kuat-kuat. Namun, ciuman kami terhenti karena mendengar suara Shouta menggeliat. Sepertinya dia terganggu dengan perilaku mesra kedua orangtuanya.

"Ssst..." kami menaruh telunjuk di bibir kami sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja." Kataku sambil menggendong Michikocchi dengan gaya _bridal._ Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Shouta.

Inilah keajaiban takdir dan cinta. Meskipun jarak memisahkan kami, tetapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi cinta di antara kami, justru menambah cinta di antara kami. Walaupun banyak perempuan lain yang berusaha memisahkanku dari Michikocchi dari masa pacaran dahulu, kami sudah terikat benang merah takdir yang takkan bisa diputuskan oleh siapapun.

 _Love will not go anywhere, isn't?_

~ End ~

 **Akhirnya kelar! Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Oh iya, fanfic ini sekalian menceritakan nasib Kise setelah Under the Rain dan nasibnya malah berakhir konyol, abis melamar ehhh malah ketinggalan kereta terakhir, hahaha. BTW, Universitas Waseda yang Yukira sebutin itu emang benar adanya lho. Itu salah satu dari 2 Universitas top di Jepang. (satunya lagi Universitas Keio) dan banyak memiliki lulusan-lulusan yang sukses, seperti Haruki Murakami yang penulis kenamaan Jepang.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
